When Fear Strikes Home
by HumphreryAlpha
Summary: Christmas. A time to make happy memories but when marshall and zuma's worst fear comes true, will christmas be nothing but bad memories?
1. Chapter 1

I roll over and snuggle up to my mates warm chocolate-coloured fur, just as I was about to fall asleep again...

"Dad! Wake up!" A young dalmation and chocolate lab jump on me and my mate, making me and him jump from the scare.

I snuggle up to my mate more,"five more minutes mom..."

"But it's christmas!" the choc-lab says happily while gently shaking me.

I slowly sit up, I grab my IPhone and press the home button to have a look at the date. I notice it is christmas, "Holy hell it is too! What are you two still doing here? Go on out and see what santa brought!" I say with a smile.

They look at each other before running out of our room, not long after I get up and get dressed. I grab zuma's favourite orange and white shirt with anchors on it and chuck it over to him, landing on his head while putting on the shirt thats red and has flames on it that zuma bought me yesterday. "Wake up, hun. It's christmas and neither of us like to keep the kids by themselves."

Zuma sits up and yawns while lightly rubbing his eyes with his paws, "I suppose.

You know sometimes I hate going to bed."

"Why?"

"Because I have to get out of the warmth evewy morning again."

I chuckle abit.

-1 Hour Later-

Me and enferno roll out of the way of zuma and myst's onslaught of bullets, I chuck enferno another clip of bullets for his nerf retaliator elite blaster and reload my own.

"Dad!" enferno gestures to the reinforced roof, "Find a way to snipe them from up there, while I provide cover fire!"

I nod and place my blaster on my back and run to a wall as enferno covers me, I quickly scale the wall that me and zuma had built to keep fit, (a part of a parkour course built into our home) as soon as I get up I run to an ample spot to shoot zuma and myst. I grab my blaster off my back and aim, _I hope I haven't lost my touch with aiming_. I get myst's chest lined up in my cross-hairs and pull the trigger.

~Zuma's POV~

I hear myst fake die next to me as he carefully falls down, I follow suite as I feel a nerf bullet hit my chest and fall down next to myst. I use that time to have a look at where the bullet came from. I see marshall stand up, place his blaster on his back and jump down from his 2 meter high vantage point without hurting himself after he jogs over and holds out his paw to help me up while enferno does the same for myst.

"You did well babe, I'm surpwised you wegained your dead-shot accuwacy from when we wewe pups." I say after marshall helps me up.

"Thanks hun, I've been practicing alot so that could be why." He replies before giving me a kiss on the lips.

We soon break the kiss as enferno runs over to me and hugs me, "that was fun dad! Can we do it again one weekend but with uncle humphrery, auntie kate, roxy and moonlight too?"

"Don't forget uncle bumblebee, auntie elita, sparky and sparkflame as well ferno!" Myst yells to us from over the other side of our backyard while picking up the bullets.

Marshall rubs his paws together," I just had a think of what the battle would look like with that many people in it and I think it would be really fun."

I wipe away some swet and get an idea, I whisper into marshalls ear my idea and get a nod of approval from him. "Hey kids what do you say aftew we all pack up, we go and get an ice-cweam from hungwy jacks?"

"Yes please!" Both pups say in unison while they wag their tails excitedly.

Marshall grabs his iphone out of his pocket and calls humphrery, "Hey bro me, zuma and the kids are gonna head to hungry jacks in about 15 minutes to get an ice-cream you wanna bring kate, roxy and moonlight and join us?"

" _You bet, I'll round up the troops and see you there marshall!_ "

"Alright see ya!" He hangs up with a slight chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Sometimes I really think I shouldn't work on too many stories at once. Especially how when I come up with the idea's for these stories, I do the first chapter then just wing it from there...big risk I know. Anyway WFSH chapter 2 is here so enjoy! (A review would be nice as well!)_**

Chapter 2

~Marshall's POV~

"You got them what for christmas!?" I say as I look at kate and humphrery like they're mad.

"We were able to get two MA5B assualt rifles manufactured from Misriah Armory. Its what they wanted to get for christmas, they were asking for their own armor but I realized that now is not the time." Humphrery shrugs as he swallows the last bit of his ice-cream cone.

"But why guns? Fow kids theiw age, they shouldn't be acting like soldiers." zuma replies as he comes back from the bin after getting rid of the rubbish.

"Them acting like soldiers is something we can't handle, we try to stop it but they say they're practising for when they join the UNSC when they're older." Kate mentions as she watches over the kids from where we are sitting. "Besides hasn't enferno been teaching himself the ability to hack and analyze things? Also from what I've been hearing from roxy and moonlight, myst is very talented at creating useful devices with things that are laying around?"

"Touché."

"Anyway getting off topic for a moment, hasn't this park had alot of crime and vandalism incidents lately?" I ask as I get up and stretch my legs.

As if on que, 10 guys with different weapons start aiming at all the kids without firing at them. "Listen up parents! We want all your valuables to be put in this bag being passed around, fail to do it and we start shooting youngsters!"

"Shit..." I hear humphrery mutter beside me.

~Enferno's POV~

"We can take these guys." Myst says confidently while we hide in the playground.

"Hey myst, catch!" Moonlight quietly says as she chucks him a magnum with a silencer.

"Here's the plan, enferno you hack and disable their communications to prevent backup being called in. Myst, you and roxy use your silenced magnum's to take out both hands and to stop them from hurting anyone. Finally, I'll use my speed boost power I inherit from dad to run around and grab all their weapons." Moonlight finishes as we all nod.

I grab my phone out of my pocket and start typing and pressing things on my phone, soon enough I hear from one of the head robbers: "Comms are out! Take out your ear pieces gang!".

"Alright, your turn." I say to roxy and myst as they nod once and get up. They quickly shoot out both hands of all the attackers and quickly duck down once they are finished. Then quick as a flash, moonlight vaults the wall and runs around, grabs all the dropped weapons and drops them in front of humphrery.

"Stand down!" Humphrery yells as he grabs his own magnum and aims it at the lead robber.

"Get on the ground or I might forget that I'm a pacifist." Marshall says as he picks up a gun but keeps his finger off the trigger.

"What makes you think we'll do it?" One of the stronger robbers replies with a growl but a yelp as he's punched in the head from behind and knocked out.

"Because my future brother-in-law fucking said so!" Ratchet growls back as he decloaks while walking towards us.

"Yeah! What uncle ratchet said!" I yell at them as we get out from cover and start running over to our parents.

"Guess again!" The leader calls out as all the gang members close their eyes as a flashbang and smoke grenade both go off.

"OW!" Me and myst yell as we are knocked out and picked up by two robbers and teleported away with the entire gang.

~Zuma's POV~

I grab hold of humphrery's paw as he helps me up.

"Whewe awe the kids?" I say as we look around.

"We're over here uncle zuma!" Roxy yells as we run over.

"Where are myst and enferno?" Marshall asks as he helps moonlight up.

"I think the flashbang and smoke was just a diversion, they must've taken them once the nade went off." Ratchet replies as he takes off his helmet.

"Enferno had his phone with him. We can track them using it." Roxy says while putting her magnum away.

I look down at the ground and see something that makes me feel like I've lost my kids forever: enferno's phone and the magnum myst used, both with spots of blood on them.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Hey guys one thing I wanted to say is how my stories events take place, this is the order in which they happen:_**

 ** _-Until The End_**

 ** _-Mating Season Troubles (not too long after the recovery of the artifact, the next day actually)_**

 ** _-But He's Innocent_**

 ** _-When Fear Strikes Home_**

 ** _My one-shot story "They're Not Getting Us Alive" isn't in the timeline because S-698 and humphrery die and I don't kill anyone thats important unless its a one-shot (I'm still thinking about your idea strikerthepotato for the sequel to MST, we'll talk more about it on tonight hopefully or just PM me when you read this chapter)_**

~Enferno's POV~

"Ugh..." I groan as I wake up slowly. I look around and see I'm in a cell that is heavily guarded and the only light source is from the exit. "Myst?! Are you there?"

"Ferno? Is that you?" Myst replies groggily as he sits up behind me and moves next to me.

"Yeah its me myst."

Just as we were about to start talking about what happened the exit's door is flung open, my instincts kick in and I grab myst and hold him protectively as the guards who just entered point assualt rifles at us and start to escort us out of the cell.

"Where are you taking us?!" Myst growls.

"Shut the fuck up half-squat or I'll make new spots on your fur using your brothers blood!" The guard who seems to be a slightly buff german shepherd who'd possibly be able to give chase a hard time if they ever fought.

Myst shuts up instantly.

Soon after the guards open another door and we're lead onto the bridge of a ship, by the looks of the controls and panels its a charon-class frigate like the ForwardUntoDawn. _Luckily I know the charon-class blueprints like the back of my paw!_

"Ma'am. You wished to see these two?" The female husky asks as she salutes to her leader in front of us.

The leader turns around and I see what she looks like, she's a female dalmation with fiery red eyes. "Indeed."

Me and my brother gulp.

~Humphrery's POV~

Me, marshall and bumblebee jump out of the warthog to be greeted by zuma, ratchet and kate.

Zuma runs up and embraces marshall, "tell me please you found a clue to whewe they awe?"

The dally shakes his head while crying. Zuma joins him, crying onto his shoulder.

Me and bee walk up to kate and ratchet, "humphrery?"

"Yes babe?"

"When you find the fucker that did this, put a bullet between his eyes." Kate growls making all three of us back off as she walks over to the crying dally and lab to comfort them.

I take off my helmet as an A.I appears on my shoulder.

"698, what have you got for us?"

"Well, before those assholes took myst and enferno and teleported to god knows where. I scanned each one of their phones, peculiar thing was though every single one had an encrypted piece of data." He replies.

"And let me guess, your already decrypting?"

"Seriously? I mean why wouldn't I be decrypting?! I want to find them! And seeing as how that accident with the cyberium turned all humans into A.I's and animals into human-like figures, I can do everything quicker than what I used to as a human without using a computer. I still want my body back though."

"Well ratch-" bee starts to say as he turns to ratchet but finds he isn't there. "Where'd he go?"

~Ratchet's POV~

I drive my mongoose to my house at top-speed, _I hate seeing marshall and zuma like this. I may not admit it but it makes me sad to see them hurt like this._

I growl under my helmet, _whoever did this will wish they were never born!_


End file.
